Demands made to integrated circuits (monolithically integrated or integrated in a package) or other chips regarding electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) have been increasing over time. Compliance with EMC requirements is in particular important for safety critical applications, for example in the automotive field. For example, integrated circuits may be required to operate correctly even if a variety of disturbances like interference pulses, noise or similar events occur. For example, nowadays, correct functioning of a chip may be even required during a disturbance like a short break (also referred to as micro break) in a supply voltage or when short negative and low ohmic supply voltage peaks occur.
In conventional solutions, external components, for example external RC (resistor-capacitor) components are used, which may for example form a low pass filter filtering such disturbances. Such solutions are comparatively costly and prone to errors and may be difficult to implement for example due to space constraints. Other solutions use rectifying diodes and/or storing capacitors. Such solutions cause at least 0.6V dropout voltage, which limits the usage at low supply voltages.